Question: Rewrite ${((8^{-10})(7^{10}))^{-5}}$ in the form ${8^n \times 7^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((8^{-10})(7^{10}))^{-5} = (8^{(-10)(-5)})(7^{(10)(-5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((8^{-10})(7^{10}))^{-5}} = 8^{50} \times 7^{-50}} $